


The Wandering Kingdom

by lookielookielookie (SevenRegrets)



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cat Parent Joxaren | The Joxter, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Giant turtle with a whole kingdom on its back, M/M, Running Away, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, The mymble is a queen, The whole mymble family is royalty, Yall think this is beta read? Nuh uh we make mistakes here, pls comment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenRegrets/pseuds/lookielookielookie
Summary: Snufkin looks at the turtle. It looks back. He laughs, breathless."Oh don't be like that, old friend"





	1. It's near.

Snufkin knew they were coming, way before he heard the thunderous steps. He can always tell they're nearby, as it sends a sense of dread from the top of his head, that resonates throughout his body and down to the tip of his tail. Even without the feeling, he can see the effects of it on his cup. 

Quickly putting on his hat, he made work to snuff out the flames of his pit; and then, puts away the coffee he was just drinking into a jug, one of the things give- _lent_ to him by Moominmama. Dumping the coffee would've been a terrible waste, really. He'll return it when he has to go south, even if she insists he can have it. 

Snufkin stills for a little bit, the feeling of dread growing more and more into anxiety. _He really needs to get out of here. _

"Snufkin! Snufkin!" 

Snufkin snapped out of his stupor and calmly greeted his friend, "Moomintroll." 

"Have you heard? There's a really really really large turtle near the beach and it has houses and buildings on its back. Pappa told me The Mymble and the rest of her family lived there. Do you know who they are?"

Moomintroll looked at him expectationly. He looked at Moomintroll blankly, his mind reeling from the information. He already knew those information. Yet, seeing Moomintroll makes him, well, forgetful.

He calmly replies, "I've heard of them" 

"How wonderful! Would you like to go see them with me? I have never met royalty before. This is so exciting. Snufkin, please tell me you'll go and see them with me?" 

Snufkin tore his gaze away from Moomintroll and looked at his half-packed things. As enticing as another adventure with Moomintroll is, he has to say no, and told him just that. 

He almost changed his mind when Moomintroll, 'deflated'. He knows Moomintroll is trying to respect his wishes, but he wished that he wouldn't look so sad about it. He tries to rack his brain for something, something to say.

"You could always go with Snorkmaiden, I am sure she would love to go meet them with you." He tries. 

Moomintroll shakes his head, pitifully. "She's already down there waiting with Sniff." 

"I'll go with you." A voice piped in. 

Moomintroll almost jumped in surprise, with his tail straight as a rod. Little My cackled. Snufkin tsk'd fondly. 

Recovering from the shock, Moomintroll snappily answered, "Why would anyone go with you?"

"Why not?" 

"Because you're just going to cause some trouble, Little My" 

"You'll have to go down there by yourself then." She challenged. Moomintroll pleadingly looks at Snufkin. He shakes his head.

Moomintroll huffs and mutters rather loudly, "Maybe, I will!" Then, marched all the way to the beach.

Snufkin turned back to his stuff and continued to pack. His stomach would've been doing flips, if it weren't full of dread. As he continues to do so, Little My jumps under her little brother's hat and sat on his head, uncharacteristically quiet.


	2. Too fond.

"Moomin, are you okay?"

Snorkmaiden looks at her friend worriedly. He has been sulking ever since he marched right down to the beach. Even when Moominpapa offered to let him help on The Adventure! Now that she's thinking about it, he has been a bit sad lately.

No, not just lately.

As the years come, he's getting a bit more gloomier. Whether he's maturing or something else, she thinks she knows why.

Trying to cheer him up, she starts. "Oh Moomin, Can you help me find a nice shell to present to the Mymble?" She takes his right paw and holds it.

Moomin's ears twitches up in affirmation. He still looks a bit down but genuinely, he asks. "Okay, Where should we look?"

Gaining more energy, he walks towards somewhere, and looks back at her, paws still together. "Should we start over there? By the rocks?"

Asking but not interested for a reply, he gingerly starts to pull her towards where he's pointing. It doesn't matter where he brings her.

Snorkmaiden supposes it's alright for now.

* * *

The Mymble looks outside the castle window. She looks over her children, playing around the garden and lands her gaze unto a lovely apple tree, and fondly smiles upon a lazy Joxter.

He sleepily waves at her, and she waves back. How silly.

She continues stare for a while, before sighing joyously and continues her work.

This kingdom can run itself but it might run too far without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of uhhh world building?


	3. She sleeps and eat and gives out pseudo-advices

Little My likes the kingdom as much as Snufkin does.

Barely.

She can't go anywhere on it without seeing one of her siblings. She, _bleugh_, loves them all. She just need some time alone. Oh hobgoblin, she's starting to sound like her little brother.

Peeking out of Snufkin's pocket. She looks at the surroundings and sees that he's already finished cooking. He is currently sipping coffee from a jug, deep in thought.

She jumps out and messed around a while, not straying too far. Scaring a creep here, pocketing a few leaves there, all in day's work. Snufkin noticed her and handed her a bowl of fish stew. 

While she was eating, rather noisily, in fact. Snufkin mutters, "Should I go and see them?"

"Why are you asking me? I want to see them but I know you don't. Do you really want me to decide for you? Hah. Try asking those cards of yours"

Taking one large gulp, she finishes. "More please." She replies as she thrusts her bowl into Snufkin's chest.

Pushing her away, Snufkin took her bowl and refilled it. "The cards have been telling me confusing messages lately, I might try doing another way to decide. If I see 7 white stones with patches of moss, I will go see them. If I don't, then I'll go over yonder."

Little My looks at him dubiously. She takes the bowl and starts eating again. "Well, good luck with that."

Snufkin goes silent and takes out a flower and chews on the stem.  
  
Taking advantage of her brother's distraction, she goes to the tent, finds his pack and takes out what's little in it. She tries to nestle inside of it but for some reason, her brother keeps stones and shells on the pockets.

So, she sleeps in his bed and doesn't wake, even when Snufkin covered her with his hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this while watching golden girls, little my may be more like sophia so uhhh sorry??
> 
> Snufkin slept outside.
> 
> There's 3 sides/pov to this:
> 
> Moomin and whoever is around him  
The sibling crime duo  
And the mymble


	4. I think the baker bruised his chin when he fell

The Joxter is living his best life.

Sleeping on hundreds of trees and eating well-cooked food all day long, and gratuitous love at night. 

He doesn't have to worry about traveling. The Kingdom does it for him and they doesn't have a stupid engine to fix.

It really is the best.

Except for one thing, he has a Foreboding. Not a good one, but not a bad one either. He just have one.

He opens his eyes and lazily stretches. He picks a fruit from the tree he's on, a peach tree this time.

He scans his surroundings.

_'a mymble child here, two there, a baker with the great buns, heh.'_

He thinks as he chews on the peach. It dribbles down his chin but he doesn't care.

He looks the other way, towards the ocean. He sees the shoreline, though, the sunlight doesn't help with his vision.

"Are we there yet?" A gleeful voice pipes in. He doesn't need to turn to know that it's the Mymble.

"Near enough, far enough, I can see the beach" he mutters. The mymble only nods.

"Can you tell the Kingdom to keep moving till sunrise? I'm very serious, that's an order. It's only going to be a day or two till we're near moominvalley, we can't waste time" She tells him, along with a little finger wag. Though, the smile on her face never left.

He just yawned, his claws popping out and tail bristling with the action. "Are we going to see Moomintroll and Moominmaiden there?" He inquired, swatting at the Mymble's horn.

She takes a step back, minding his claws. "Yes, we will. Though, I heard they're called Moominmama and Moominpapa, respectively. You should know, you were there when they got married." She corrects.

He perked up at this, "I didn't know the Moomins were expecting at that time."

"Oh no no. They were after a bit though. Heard they even lost the child for a while too. Just like we did." She humming a bit now.

So, that's what the Foreboding is for. "Excuse me, we _what_?"

"We lost _our_ child, that's why we're going to Moominvalley. He's visiting there, y'know? One of my daughters, the rowdy one, Little My has been sending me letters. She's pretending to be my oldest but a mother knows." She answers.

He takes out his pipe and chews the end of it. "A cousin of mine pretended to be our grandfather once." He mutters.

She pats him on the head. "I'm sure they did." They stayed in silence before the Mymble leaves, apparently seeing one of her beau's pass by.

The Joxter closes his eyes for a bit. Then, goes down to where the shell ends, leans down and whispers to the Kingdom, "How about you take a rest, little buddy? You can continue walking tomorrow afternoon."

The turtle listened and he took great pleasure as everyone shrieked as they fell forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The turtle has a name

**Author's Note:**

> Please. Remind me constantly to update.


End file.
